


Airplanes (Hwangmini)

by ultscravity



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Dingdeul - Freeform, M/M, hwangmini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultscravity/pseuds/ultscravity
Summary: Is it possible to love someone you've never met before?
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Kudos: 38





	Airplanes (Hwangmini)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwangmini nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hwangmini+nation).



Yunseong smiled as he stared at the younger boy. 

**"Baby, are you sleepy?"** he asked.

**"Hmmn."** the younger guy mumbled.

**"Sleep tight?"** Yunseong whispers.

**"Good luck on your day. I love you, so much."** Minhee tucked himself on his thick blanket.

**"Thank you and I love you more. Go ahead, baby. Sleep."**

Yunseong chuckled as Minhee tries to open up his eyes.

**"Good night."**

**"Good morning."**

* * *

**_February 14, 2018_ **

_I was bored, and single, and bitter over the couples around me. I hate it how people flaunt their love lives during this day because every time I wanted to go to malls or anywhere else, the whole place turns into a dating spot. And I hate it, because I had always been single, for all of my life._

_I grabbed my phone and opened Twitter._

_I like interacting with my co-fans wherever I go and since it's Valentines, I decided to join the trend of the whole Twitter community - confessing towards your crush. And since my life has always been revolving around Lee Eunsang, I chose him to be the topic of my love confession._

_And that is where my story started, when this one guy with a display name of Yunseong suddenly appeared on my notifications._

* * *

_**February 13, 2018** _

_It was almost Valentines day. I smiled while scrolling through my Twitter feed. Everyone's just so worked up. Of course, I couldn't be not like everyone else._

_I always confessed my love for Cha Junho, and this day wouldn't be different from the other days. It's Valentines so a hashtag would trend again._

_I clicked on one of the hashtags and scrolled down. There I saw a user with a display name of Minhee, posting and confessing his love towards Lee Eunsang. Unknowingly, I pressed the like button._

_And that, everyone, is where my story started._

* * *

**"Baby, remember when we first talked?"** Minhee asked while laughing.

He was on his way home.

**"Hmmn, we were so awkward before."** Yunseong responded.

**"I don't even remember how we ended up dating."** Minhee chuckled as he looked towards the older guy through his phone.

**"I don't even know the reason too, but, I love you."**

* * *

**_February 14, 2019_ **

_It's been a year since we started talking. I messaged you first because I found your confession to Junho cute. Your name's cute too so I bet you were too. And that thought never disappointed me. You're cute. I just knew you are because it has been six months since we started having video calls._

_I treated you like my bestfriend, and you did the same to me. However, at some points, I knew it was more than that. I didn't knew how to react though, since you never told me you like boys._

_We talk, almost 24/7 and that's fine with me already._

_It's already 12 pm in my place. I was patiently waiting for your greetings, whether it's happy friendship anniversary, or happy valentines. I was ready and is fine to receive any of the two from you._

_I just never expected what you did._

* * *

**_February 14, 2019_ **

_It's been a year and we've been the closest friends ever._

_I know that you're my friend but this time, I decided to break that bond. I'm risking my everything in here without me knowing about the end result._

_I never told you I like boys, but you've told me you do, a multiple times already. I always feel happy everytime you tell me those, you know why? Because you're giving me the assurance that you'll like me back._

_And so, tonight, I decided to wait for my timezone to overlap with yours._

_Oh, I decided to tell you I like you tonight too._

* * *

**"Baby, remember what I told you about airplanes?"** Yunseong asked.

Minhee nodded.

**"You never came though..."** he whispers.

Yunseong chuckled.

**"You know what's the most amazing thing that ever happened to me?"** he asked.

**"What?"**

Minhee stared at his phone as Yunseong does the same. Somehow, they managed to feel each other, despite the distance going in between them.

**"Remember the first six months we've talked? I never saw your face, right?"** Yunseong asked.

**"I never saw your face during those times too. But you know what? I liked you even during those times. I didn't even knew you were a guy before. But I loved you. I just... liked everything about your personality and there's this gut feeling inside me that fell... for the Yunseong I've never met before."** Minhee smiled.

**"I fell, the same way like you did too. I've never saw you, but Minhee, if you'd ask me who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'd still say your name."**

Tears. Minhee wiped them lightly, trying to hide his emotional self from his boyfriend who has been smiling so dearly towards him.

**"Funny how my parents used to live in that country but I was suddenly born and raised into another country. I want to see you."** Yunseong smiled as he caress his phone screen.

**"Ah hyung,"** Minhee whispered.

**"You're suddenly using formalities?"** Yunseong chuckled.

**"You've told me to look up in the sky and wait for an airplane to pass by, right?"** Minhee asked.

Yunseong nodded through the screen.

**"I just saw one..."** Minhee smiled weakly.

Minhee looked up in the sky to show Yunseong about the airplane.

**"You told me that if I ever see an airplane flying past by me, you'd come to me... It's the 100th airplane, hyung. I didn't lost count. It's the 100th."** Minhee mumbled.

**"Right."**

Minhee looked at the guy beside him.

**"I told you to wait for them but I never came. It was because I was still saving up because I wanted to see you for real, this close."**

Minhee was shocked, no, he was petrified.

**"Hey... speak. I came all the way from across the globe just to see you here."** Yunseong chuckled as he held the younger's hands.

**"For the past years, I had always been thinking of how you'd look like or how you'd sound like in person.... I even asked myself a multiple times already if you're real or just one of my internet fantasies but... hi there, baby... you're... you're real.. and you look amazing.. and stunning... and beautiful.. and cunning..."**

Yunseong was laughing while thinking of any other words to say when Minhee suddenly grabs him and enveloped him into a hug.

**"I just met you today but why do I feel like I was made to hug you until my last breathe?"**

Yunseong smiled.

**"I'm sorry, you had to wait for the 100th airplane before seeing me. I love you, so much, even if we just met today."** he whispered.

**"No, thank you for crossing the oceans for me. I love you, so much."**


End file.
